According to a first aspect, the present invention relates to a gas burner of the kind defined in the preamble of claim 1, and according to a second aspect relates to a method of igniting a gas burner.
Gas burners of this kind have many different applications, among these being soldering, seam-welding, heating, drying, shrinking or burning applications. The burner unit will at times have a considerable size, such as in the case of roof burners, which causes difficulties in igniting the flame. Furthermore, positioning of the igniter or spark plug adjacent the burner nozzle requires the provision of a long cable to the igniter, therewith causing difficulties. The presence of a pilot flame that burns during rest periods which is located in the vicinity of the burner nozzle and functions to ignite the full flame is also disadvantageous, for instance with respect to heat development during rest periods and unnecessary gas consumption.